Manticore/Strategy
Tactics The Manticore is the strongest tank of the ECA, if not of the whole game. On its own, it can easily take down a Sentinel whilst suffering minimal damage. This is not only due to the immense firepower, with its twin 155mm main guns, and rocket pods on either side, but also it's ability to self-repair at a staggering rate thanks to the numerous nano-foam injecting orbs that float around it. However, the Manticore's high survivability is balanced by the fact that commanders can only field one unit at a time. If it is destroyed, then the player must wait 1 minutes before being able to construct another one. Therefore, it is crucial for commanders to keep the tank alive, for it isn't an expendable unit. The Manticore's main counters are helicopters and heavy artillery. Although its two 30mm AA guns provids some air defense, the tank can quickly be overwhelmed by several helicopters, and easily sniped by strike aircraft. Therefore, the Manticore should always be escorted by several AA units, preferably Wotans due to their ability to kill aircraft quicker. The orbs of the Manticore also have the ability to repair other friendly vehicles, so the commander doesn't need to worry about the Wotans being damaged. It is best to keep the Wotans far behind the Manticore since they are vulnerable to all types of ground vehicles. Heavy artillery can also pose a great threat to the Manticore. This is especially true of the Chinese Nuke cannon, and the GLA's Grad, which has long & medium range respectively and deals even more damage. They should be the Manticore's priority targets. Luckily for ECA commanders, the nuke cannon is slow-moving, needs to deploy/undeploy, has a long reload-time, and is pretty fragile. This gives the Manticore time to get out of range, so you can send harriers to destroy it. If the player can't use air units or artillery to attack the nuke cannon, they should simply use the Manticore, but the timing is crucial. However, they should also prioritize destroying the Grads when one is in range, as 2 to 3 units can either severely damage or completely destroy it. Counters While it may seem like a super-powerful killer tank, the Manticore is in no way whatsoever indestructible. One superweapon strike is enough to destroy it, for example. If a player is foolish enough to attack with it all alone, it can easily be overwhelmed by units and destroyed. Artillery is also a very good way of destroying it, considering the fact that it doesn't have the longest line of sight nor range. Another very good way of dealing with the Manticore are airstrikes. For example, Sokols excel in dealing damage to the Manticore. Raptors and Nighthawks are also good at dealing damage to it. Heavy attack helicopters in groups of three or more will damage it a lot, if not completely destroy it. Of course, the best way of dealing with this vehicle is to deny the enemy the capabilities of producing it. Destroy the Research Facility and they'll have to rebuild it in order to produce the Manticore. A continuous stream of bombings should level the place whenever they build it up again. For GLA overcome with Rocket Buggies, because these vehicles are faster than the Manticore and other way is overcome with Terrorists, Combat Cycles and Tunnel Defenders (Hijackers can't take over the Manticore). If you play as ECA, use Pandora artillery system (Pandora experimental artillery unlock) to RIP off the Manticore driver and take the tank, this is the good strategy if you play using ECA against other ECA that use Manticore prototype heavy tank (this is the best tactic when you want more experimental weapon) Assessment Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:ECA unit strategies